Back to the Future: Sarah
by idefine777
Summary: 17 year-old Sarah is going through the most amazing adventure of her life. One day she accidentally goes back in time and gets kidnapped by illegal time jumpers. Part two will be a seperate story on my profile.
1. prologue

This story takes place during the first Back to the Future movie. I was watching Back to the Future this morning on HBO and I started to make up this story. I'm not quite sure how it's going to end, though.

It's about Sarah who works at twin pines mall in JCPenny. She often stays after the store closes to read in the piece and queit. One day she's reading and sees something strange happening outside the window...


	2. chapter one

Chapter One

Sarah walked over to the counter. She wasn't sure what time it was, but she knew it was very early or very late. She slid onto the top of the counter and crossed her legs. She opened her book and started reading.

Some people thought it was creepy being in JCPenny at night with almost all the lights turned off. Sarah didn't mind. She liked the quiet so she could read. She often lost track of the time and didn't end up sleeping at home. Or didn't end up sleeping at all.

Sarah looked up briefly and saw something outside the window. She walked over. Outside was Marty Mcfly, her neighbor. He was petting a dog and standing in front of a big white truck. What was he doing in the parking lot at this time of day?

Then the back of the truck started to open and fog came out. A DeLorean drove out the back. Doctor Emmett Brown (a crazy inventor) got out of the drivers seat. Marty and Doc. talked and Marty started taping what Doc. said with a video camera. Then Doc. put the dog into the drivers seat of the DeLorean. Sarah couldn't see what was happening now because they were kneeling down on the other side of the car where she couldn't see them. She shook her head. Now she had to go outside and tell them to leave because the mall is closed. She walked back to the counter and grabbed her sweatshirt. As she walked back to the window she pulled it on.

She glanced out the window to check they were still there. Now Doc. was standing next to Marty who was still holding up his video camera. The DeLorean was facing them. Then the car started to drive right toward them gaining speed. Marty tried to move out of the way but Doc. Brown grabbed him. Then blue lights appeared all around the DeLorean. Then it disappeared! Sarah's jaw dropped.

Two lines of flame ran parrallel where it should have been driving, Marty and Doc. standing right in the middle of them. Doc. jumped up and down yelling something Sarah couldn't understand. Marty picked up a liscense plate then dropped it with a horrified look on his face.

Sarah ran through the store and out the entrance to the outdoors. Now she could hear what the two were saying.

"...Einstein has just become the worlds first time traveler!" Doc. was saying. _What?_ Sarah thought.

"I sent him into the future" Doc. pointed in the direction the car had gone in, "one minute into the future to be exact. And at precisely 1:21 a.m. and zero seconds we shall catch up with him and the time machine!"

"Wait a minute," Marty said, "wait a minute, Doc., are you telling me that you built a _time machine _out of a DeLorean!?"

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"The way I see it," Doc. said, "If your going to build a time machine out of a car, why not do it with style? Besides, the stainless steel constuction made the flux disperse..." he looked at his watch, "Look out!" He pushed Marty out of the way as more blue lights flashed and the time machine re-appeared. It slid across the parking lot. Sarah jumped backwards even though she was far away from it.

The two men walked slowly towards it. Steam came quickly out of the back and they both stopped in their tracks. Doc. walked forward again and started to open the door to the car but then pulled his hand away quickly and jumped up and down and shook it.

"What, what," Marty yelled, "is it hot?"

"It's cold," Sarah could just hear Doc. say, "damn cold" He opened the door with his foot. Sarah moved around the building more so she cold see better. She ran over to a hedge right next to where the truck was parked.

"Ah ha ha," Doc. exclaimed, "Einstein, you little devil." (Sarah guessed that was the dogs name), "Einsteins clock is one minute behind mine, and still ticking!" The dog ran out of the car and into the truck.

"He's all right" Marty said with wonder.

"He's fine!" Doc. said, "And he's completely unaware that anything happened. As far as he's concerened, the trip was instantaneous, that's why his watch is exactly one minute behind mine! He skipped over that minute to instantly arrive at this moment in time! Come here, I'll show you how it works!"

Sarah sat down on the ground. A time machine!? This was amazing! And she was a witness. She looked up over the hedge and then ducked back down. The dog, Einstein was looking out the window of the truck at her. She didn't want him telling Doc. she was spying. No wait! The dog couldn't tell Doc. anything. Or could it? _Oh, great_, Sarah though, _now I have a headache!_

She turned around again to look at what was going on.

"Yes, of course, November 5th, 1955!" Doc. laughed.

"I don't get it, what happened?" Marty asked.

"That was the day I invented time travel," Doc. said, "I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet, hanging a clock, the porcelin was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the edge of the sink, and when I came to I had a revelation, a vision, a picture in my head, a picture of this," Sarah couldn't see what he pointed to, but it was inside the car, "This is what makes time travel possible, the flux capacitor!"

"Flux capacitor?" Marty said, still holding up the camera.

"It's taken me almost 30 years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day. My god, has it been that long?" Doc. said, "Things have certainly changed around here. I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye could see. Old man Peabody owned all of this. He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees..."

"This is, uh, this is heavy duty Doc., this is great," Marty and Doc. moved away from the car, "uh, does it run, like, on regular, automatic gasoline?"

"Unfortunately no," Doc. turned, "It requires something with a little more kick: plutonium"

Woah! Sarah turned away again! Plutonium!

"Uh, Plutonium?" Marty said, "wait a minute, wait, are you telling me that this sucker is nuclear!" Marty put down the camera.

"Hey, hey, hey, keep rolling, keep rolling there!" Doc. said quickly, "no, no, no, no, no, this suckers electrical. But I need a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.21 gigawatts of electiricity I need."

"Doc." Marty said, "you don't just walk into a store and, and buy plutonium! Did you rip that off?!"

Sarah couldn't hear what Doc. said next but he shook his arms as though to say quiet, then walked up close to Marty.

"...used pinball machine parts! Come on!" Doc. continued, "Lets get you a radiation suit!" Doc. and Marty walked back to the truck. Sarah stood up and ran back to JCPenny. She grabbed her book and put it into her backpack. Inside she had her math text book, pencil case, notebook, a radio, and hair ties. She slung her bag over her back then ran back to the store exit. On her way out she glanced out the window and saw Doc. and Marty in radiation suits filling the cars tank with plutonium. She walked out the door and hid behind a tree close the truck.

She couldn't hear anything they were saying, then suddenly:

"RUN FOR IT, MARTY!" A van drove up the the truck. The guy sticking out of the top was holding out some sort of gun. Doc. ended up in front of the van and held his hands up in surrender. The guy shot him repeatedly. Sarah almost screamed. She ran from the truck.

"Noooooooooo!" Marty screamed. He got inside the time machine and soon a chase was underway. Sarah watched on in shock. The time machine sped quickly across the parking lot. It was driving right towards Sarah's hiding spot. The blue lights appeared again. Sarah reached out her hand...


	3. Chapter two

Chapter two

CRASH

_Note to self: never get in the way of a car. YOU WILL GET HIT!_

Sarah felt where the time machine had hit her. She pulled up the bottom of her shirt and saw that she had a light scratch but no blood. It would bruise, though.

_So much for a time machine! It just pushed me into the grass._

_Grass?_

_Grass!_

Sarah stood up and looked around. She was on some sort of farm.

_I traveled...through time...!? No way...?_

Sarah started walking to what seemed to be the way out. When she heard gunshots. Sarah jumped and started running. As she approached the exit to the farm the time machine zoomed past her.

"Hey!" she yelled, "Wait up!" She started running full speed after Marty in the time machine.

When she finally caught up with him he was parked in the middle of the road in front of a huge sign. It was a sign for the neighborhood Sarah lived in: Lyon Estates. But there was no Lyon Estates. Just two lion statues and dirt. That's when Sarah knew she was back in time. A car drove past her. Marty tried to talk to the people in it but they kept driving. Sarah didn't know what to do. She watched as Marty pushed the DeLorian behind the sign.

_It must not be working_, Sarah concluded.

She decided to keep walking in the direction Marty went in.


	4. Chapter three

Chapter three

Sarah didn't get far before she got tired. She hadn't, after all, had any sleep before traveling through time. She sat down on the edge of the road.

_I'll just rest for a few minutes, _she thought. But a few minutes later (or so it seemed), Sarah was woken up by a car. It skidded to a stop next to Sarah. A boy, probably about 18 or 19, a year or so older than Sarah, leaned out of the open window.

"What is a girl like you doing asleep on the side of the road?" he asked.

"What day is it?" she walked over to the window.

"Saturday?" he said.

"No, no, no," Sarah said, "the date."

He raised his eyebrows, unbelieving.

"November fifth?" he said.

"And the year?" Sarah asked.

"Let me rephrase my original question," he grinned, "what is a girl like you doing asleep, on the side of the road, not knowing the date, or the year?!"

"It's a long story," Sarah sighed.

"Are you a time traveler?" he said abruptly.

"What?!" Sarah's eyes widened, "um...I mean...I...uh...no..."

"Get in the car," he nodded toward the passenger seat.

"I don't think I should get in a car with a stranger," Sarah said.

"Nonsense," he smiled, "I'm not a stranger, I'm John, now get in the car."

"No," Sarah crossed her arms defensively.

"Are you a time traveler?" he asked again.

"Maybe I am," Sarah said, "what difference does it make?"

"The difference is," he sighed, "if you're a time traveler you have to get in the car, and if you aren't, I have to erase your memory, so you have to get in the car."

Sarah just stared at him incredulously.

"What?" was all she could get out.

He rolled his eyes then slapped her arm.

"Ow!" Sarah looked at the little black sticker on her arm, "what's this?"

"It's a tranquilizer, in about nine seconds you're going to collapse, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2..." Sarah closed her eyes and fell to the road.


	5. Chapter four

Chapter four

Sarah woke up on a couch. She rubbed the back of her head which ached from hitting the road. She straightened up and looked around the living room resting her eyes on the young boy staring at her.

"Who are you?" Sarah asked the boy. He was about 14 and had dark skin and hair. The boy didn't answer and just stared at her.

"Hey, you," John walked in through a doorway and pointed to the boy, "Robbie, stop scaring her." The boy, Robbie, just glared at him then stood up and walked out.

"You okay?" John sat across from Sarah.

"Oh, I don't know," Sarah said sarcastically, "other than the fact that I've just been kidnapped? Then, yeah, I'm doing great."

"Good," John said, "we don't want you to be upset."

"Who's we?" but before John could answer, two more boys walked in. One was short with brown hair, and was carrying a small black box. The second was tall, dark-haired, and walked behind the first like a body guard.

"Good she's awake," the smaller boy snapped, "now we can scan her."

"Scan?" Sarah asked.

"Scan," the boy said as though reading out of a dictionary, "to glance at or over or read hastily: to scan a page; to examine the particulars or points of minutely: scrutinize; examination of the body or an organ or part, or a biologically active material, by means of a technique such as computed axial tomography, nuclear magnetic resonance, ultrasonography, or scintigraphy; study, investigate, inspect, search, skim. Any questions?"

"How old are you? 12?" Sarah asked.

"15, but I think you should be a little more polite to your superiors," the boy said.

"Superiors?" Sarah gaped, "what is going on here?"

"Alan has dictionary dot com memorized," John explained. Sarah just stared at him, confused.

"Just scan her Alan," John said.

Alan held up the box and held it up in front of Sarah. He pressed a button on the top then moved it up and down Sarah.

"Ah, yes," Alan looked at a screen on the back of the box, "Definitely from 2008, you were right John," Alan glared at John.

"2008?" Sarah said, "I'm not from 2008! I'm from 1985! And what year is it? I still havn't been told!"

"1985? No, no, no, the scanner is never wrong!" Alan said, "hold on," he turned to the tall man behind him and they started conversing quietly.

"What's your name?" John turned to Sarah.

"Sarah," she said, "who are you people?"

"Illegal time jumpers," John said.

"Ill...time...jump...what?" Sarah stared at him.


	6. Chapter five

Chapter five

"Illegal time jumpers and you're in the year 1955," John said.

"What are time jumpers?" Sarah asked.

"Hmm," John thought, "how do I explain this? Well, in 2006 time travel was introduced. Naturally, everyone wanted to be a part of it. Alan here was the first person to time travel, he was the start. He was 13 then. Soon after that they started creating time jumpers who went back in time and took notes on missing parts of history. Alan, James," he nodded to the body guard, "Will, Charlie, and I were all a team. We were young and in training. James was the oldest, 19, so he taught us a lot. In 2007 we started traveling for real. Soon after that people started to steal the technology for time jumping and illegal time jumpers showed up. Well they turned us into fighters and we were meant to go back in time and keep everything in history going correctly. Then...then Will, Charlie, and I...messed something up and our team got fired. All time travel was shut down but they were still people time jumping illegally. We're one of them. The last year we jumped from was 2008. Robbie joined us a few months ago."

"Who are Will and Charlie and what did the three of you do?" Sarah asked.

"I'll give you a tour and you can meet them," John stood up, "come on."

"Ignore my second question," Sarah said quietly, so no one could hear, "thats fine."

Sarah stood up and suddenly felt like she was going to fall over again. Her head hurt and she could feel the bruise where the time machine had run into her. Her vision was blurred and she couldn't see. She realised that she was falling over and felt Johns arms catch her before she hit the floor.

"Maybe you shouldn't walk," he said into her ear.


	7. Chapter six

**A/N-a nice long chapter for you all, because the last one was _extremely_ short, I know.**

Chapter six

Soon Sarah was lying back on the couch with John and Alan discussing in low whispers. The tall man, James, had left and Robbie was watching her again.

"Aren't you going to let me go?!" Sarah called out suddenly. Alan and John just turned to her.

"Not yet," Alan answered.

"Why not?!" Sarah asked angrily.

"So you can go straight to the police? I don't think so," Alan walked to the door and left.

"Okay," John smiled and clapped his hands, "get comfortable, this is where you're sleeping!"

"Where are you sleeping?" Sarah asked.

"In this chair," John plopped into the chair that Robbie had just vacated.

"Why?" Sarah said.

"Because this is my room," He said, "Don't people normally sleep in their room?"

"Don't you have a guest room for me?" Sarah asked.

"Well," he paused, "I suppose we do..."

"Then I'll sleep there," she said.

"Okay...whatever you want," he came over to the couch and picked Sarah up.

"What are you doing?!" she screeched.

"Carrying you," he flung her over his shoulder, "Hadn't we already established that walking for you is bad?"

"Let me down," He ignored her and carried up the stairs and to a door at the end of the hall. He kicked open the door, walked in, and dropped her on the bed.

"Ow!" she said, "And why weren't you going to bring me here in the first place?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't want to be carried," he turned and walked out.

"Wait!" Sarah yelled from the bed and John reappeared at the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

"You expect me to sleep in a strange house, full of strange boys, who are breaking the law, and kidnapped me?" she said incredulously.

"Yep!" he smiled, "here."

He threw a nightgown in to the room.

"You can sleep in that," then he closed the door and left.

Sarah stood up slowly and walked to the door.

"Wait!" she yelled again. The door flung open quickly.

"Yes?" John asked, frustrated.

"My door doesn't have a lock," she said.

"No, it doesn't," he said.

"And why is that?" Sarah asked.

"In case of an emergency and we need to get in here, now I'm tired, so anymore questions?" he asked.

"Yes, actually-" he slammed the door in her face.

"Jerk!" she yelled through the door.

Sarah changed into the nightgown while standing in the empty closet, then she slid into the bed. She fell asleep quickly, after finally getting to sleep in a bed. When she woke the next morning, John was standing in the open doorway.

"Hey!" Sarah jumped, "What are you doing in here?"

"Freaking you out," he said, "Because it's funny."

"Get out!" Sarah pointed toward the door.

"No thanks," he sat in a small wooden chair and put his legs up on the bed next to her. Sarah just groaned and rolled over.

"What?!" he asked.

"I don't like this nightgown," her voice was muffled and sleepy. John just rolled his eyes.

"Well," he said, "you aren't the first to wear it, so it's very worn."

"Who else has worn it?" she asked.

"Other women who have stayed here," he said.

"Did they like being kidnapped?" Sarah said sarcastically.

"It took some persuading," he said slyly, "but they eventually calm down."

"Persuading?" her voice was still muffled in the blankets, "what kind of persuading?"

"Well," he paused, "to get men to shut up you can just give them money, which we have lots of, but women...they're stubborn, and need a...different kind of persuading."

"Never mind," Sarah rolled over, "I don't want to know what the persuading is. But I do want to know, is it you who does this persuading?"

"Yes," he said, "My job is to watch over all of the time travelers we find. You see these?"

He took a paper of different colored, small, square stickers, like the one he had put on her earlier. There was purple, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, and red.

"These," he continued, "are my stickers. Purple makes you angry, blue erases your memory, green makes you tell the truth, yellow makes you peaceful, pink makes you loving, black knocks you out, and red kills you extremely slowly, so never touch that one."

"How pleasant," Sarah whispered, "and what about that?"

She pointed to the gun and holster at his waist.

"That's a gun," he said matter-of-factly. Sarah simply made a weird noise and rolled back over.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't like you!" she said, "you kidnapped me, and now you're sneaking in while I'm asleep. You have stickers, and a gun, that could kill people. You could be some insane person for all I know! Let me go!"

"That's it!" he picked her up and dropped her on her feet then pushed her up against the wall. He pinned her there by her arms.

"You need to learn not to judge people when you first meet them!" he growled.

"But it's the truth!" Sarah said surprised, "you're dangerous, you kidnapped me!"

"Yeah?" he said, "And you're an annoying brat! But I wasn't going to tell that to you!"

"LET ME GO!" Sarah snarled.

"Hey John," Alan said calmly from the door, "what's going on?"

"Business as usual," John said simply.

"Okay," Alan walked away.

"Let me go!" Sarah looked on the verge of tears now.

"Say you're sorry!" John said.

"Why should I?" Sarah asked angrily, "So what? I stated my opinion? So what!"

He took the gun from his belt and held the end of it against her head.

"Say you're sorry," he said in a deadly whisper. For a moment, Sarah was speechless.

"Sorry," she said weakly.

"See you at breakfast," he walked from the room, then yelled from the hall, "You can meet Will and Charlie today!"

Sarah slid to the floor and leaned against the bed, unsure of what to do next.


	8. Chapter seven

Chapter seven

The young boy, Robbie, appeared at the doorway.

"Are you just as violent as he is?" Sarah asked. Robbie just smiled and shook his head.

"Do you ever talk?" Sarah wondered. Again, Robbie shook his head. Then he handed her something: a skirt and shirt.

"Thanks," Sarah said and Robbie walked out. Sarah got changed and then walked out and down the stairs. Robbie stood at the bottom, waiting.

"Are you here to watch over me?" Sarah followed Robbie to the kitchen. He nodded his head sadly. I sat at a small round table. Also at the table was Alan and John. Sarah just glared at them.

"I see someone isn't happy," Alan said to her, "how's your stay been?"

"Fine," she gritted her teeth, "excluding the gun to my head!"

"Johnathan!" Alan turned to John, "Isn't it your job to make our guests feel comfortable?"

"My job is to watch over our guests," John said, "they don't have to be comfortable."

"And why did you point a gun at her?" Alan asked as Robbie set pancakes on the table.

"Well-" John stopped then got quieter, "she was being mean to me." Alan gave him a look.

"Hey!" John said defensively, "I'm cranky before breakfeast!"

"Because that's an acceptable excuse!" Sarah yelled sarcastically.

"It's not even a real gun!" John said, "It doesn't hurt you at all!"

"Then what's the point of it?" Sarah asked.

"It sends you to a random point in time and space," John said.

Sarah stared at him, then noticed something. The door to the kitchen was open and she could see the stairs outside...and the front door. Sarah didn't think, she just ran. She reached the door and ran down the sidewalk, but John was faster. He grabbed her around the waist and carried her inside then dropped her in the hall.

"Promise you'll never do that again!" John yelled down at her.

"_Persuade_ me!" Sarah yelled back. John knelt in front of her.

"You don't want that," he whispered.

"It's the only way I'll promise not to run," Sarah whispered back. John shook his head.

"It's to early for that," he straightened up, "We'll skip breakfeast. I'm taking Sarah to the garage."

John pulled Sarah by the arm out the front door.

"Don't try to run," he said.

"Is it Sunday?" Sarah asked.

"No," John said, "It's Monday."

"But I thought I came on Saturday?" Sarah said.

"Oh," John paused, "I'm not sure."

"You aren't sure of the date?"

"No."

Sarah rolled her eyes.

The house was in the middle of a large, empty field and John was dragging Sarah to a large garage next to the house. He pulled open the big garage door, pushed her inside, then shut it, thrusting them into complete darkness.

"I can't see!" Sarah complained.

"Isn't that the point of darkness?" a new voice said in her ear. Sarah jumped. The light flickered on. Standing next to Sarah was a boy, probably the same age as John: 19 years. He had large brown curly hair and a bright, happy face.

"I'm Charlie," he held out his hand, "And you must be Sarah."

"Yes," Sarah said, "I am."

"John is quite wrong," Charlie said, "you seem like a very nice girl."

"What did John say I was?" Sarah asked.

"That you were an annoying brat," Charlie said.

"Well," Sarah smiled, "John's not exactly the nicest person around."

"I saw," Charlie said.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"I run all of the technology we have around here," Charlie said, "I saw it on the securtiy camera in the quest room."

"There's a camera in the quest room?" Sarah couldn't believe it.

"There's a camera in every room," Sarah had almost forgotten John was there, "But he won't tell us where they are."

_Good thing I got dressed in the closet_, Sarah thought.

"That would defy the purpose of security if people knew where they were," Charlie turned and walked farther into the garage, "I forgot to say, welcome to the garage!"

At the far corner of the garage was a staircase leading up to a blacony. At the top of the balcony was two doors. On the garage walls were tools and parked in the center was three cars. One was the car John had drove when Sarah had met him, there was another one that looked similar, and in the middle, was the time machine. Sarah gasped when she saw it and walked up to it. It looked exactly like the one that Marty had traveled in.

"Ah," Charlie said, "you've spotted my greatest treasure! The original time machine! Or...an exact replica of the original...I think. Nobody's actually sure."

"Oh trust me!" Sarah said, "It looks exactly the same!"

"What do you mean?" John walked forward.

"It looks like the one that brought me here!" Sarah said.

"You came here in the original time machine?!" Charlie gasped.

"Actually-" but before she could finish another voice came from the stairs.

"Well, well, well," it said, "who is this?"

At the top of the stairs was an extremely handsome boy. He looked the same age as John and Charlie and had sleek black hair. He was tall and walked down the stairs gracefully. His teeth shone when he smiled at Sarah and he didn't even seem to notice John glaring at him.

"How very nice to meet you madame Sarah," he said, "I'm Will."

"It's very nice to meet you, too, Will," Sarah said. Will bowed and kissed Sarah's hand.

"You are much more beautiful then John described," he said.

"Thank you!" Sarah blushed, "John could learn something from you, like manners." She glared at John as she said it.

"I've often been told that," Will said.

"I was just looking at this wonderful garage," Sarah said.

"Yes," Will smiled, "It is wonderful. See that door up there? That's my office. And I noticed that _you _noticed, that's a copy of the original time machine. The only copy I might add. I helped make it back when we weren't operating illegally."

"Oh!" Sarah said, "That's awesome!"

"Thank you," Will said, "Would you like to look at it? I don't have the keys with me so I won't be able to open the door, but you're welcome to look through the window."

"I'd love to!" Will took Sarah's arm and led her to the DeLorean double. The windows were down and Sarah put her hands on the edge of the drivers side and leaned in so her body was halfway inside. There was lots of blinking lights and numbers and in the back was a strange light shaped like three lines coming off of one point. Her hand flew to the small triangular necklace she always wore. _The Flux Capaciter_, she wasn't sure how she knew it, but she was absolutely positive that's what it was. She leaned back out the window to find all three boys staring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," Will smiled, "So, does it look like the original. I heard you came here in it."

"Actually," Sarah said, "I got hit by it just as it traveled through time. I never actually saw the inside of it."

John snorted and looked like he was going to die from laughter. Charlie and Will both glared at him.

"That's not very polite," Charlie said.

"I don't care," John gasped through laughter, "She got hit! That's great!"

"Would you like to know what I know about the first time machine?" Sarah asked coldly.

"Only if you know who invented it," John said cooly.

"Doctor Emmet Brown," Sarah smirked. All of the boys stared at her in awe.

"Never heard of him," John said.

Sarah told them her story and by the time she was done, she found herself sitting on the hood of one of the cars next to Will.

"And then John kidnapped me and now I'm here," Sarah finished. _Trapped in a house with six boys that won't let me go_, she finished in her head, _But at least one of them is cute_, she smiled at Will.

"A fantastic story," he said.

"Really?" John said, "I thought it was pathetic. Okay, time to go back to the house Sarah."

"Hold on!" Sarah had just remembered something, "I want to know something!"

She turned to Will and Charlie.

"Will you tell me what the three of you did to get fired from being time jumpers?" she asked quickly.

"Oh no!" John banged his head against the wall. Will frowned and Charlie laughed.

"We accidentally sank the Titanic!" Charlie said.


	9. Chapter eight

Chapter eight

At the house, John absent mindfully flipped through folders in a filing cabinet.

"You sank the Titanic?" Sarah held back laughter.

"Shut up," John said.

"I can't believe it!" Sarah leaned against a wall. John looked at a folder curiously and pulled it out.

"Believe it," he said slowly.

"I mean," Sarah continued, "How do you sink the Titanic?"

"I dunno," John pulled a paper out of the folder and his eyes widened as he looked at it.

"What?" Sarah asked, "What's wrong?"

"Um," John gulped, "What's your last name?"

"Parker," Sarah said, "Sarah Parker."

"Parker?" John said hoarsely. The paper and folder slid from his fingers to the ground, "Parker! ALAN!"

"What?" Alan rushed in, "What is it?"

"Her name is Sarah Parker," John said with wide eyes.

"Yeah, so?" the Alan's eyes grew wide as well, "Sarah Parker?" John handed him the sheet and his eyes slid over it quickly.

"Oh my god!" Alan grinned, "We have Sarah Parks!"

"What!" Sarah said, confused, "What are you talking about?"

"Sarah Parks!" John punched the air, "We're rich!"

"But why aren't the time police after us, yet?" Alan asked quickly.

"Who cares!" John hugged Alan, "We're rich!"

"Get off!" Alan pushed John off of him.

"I don't understand," Sarah walked forward. Alan handed her the paper.

"You're Sarah Parks," he said, "The most valuable person in time travel."

The sheet said this:

_Name: Sarah Parks (a.k.a. Sarah Parker)_

_Gender: Female_

_Race: White_

_Birthday: January 13, 1991_

_Relationships: Boyfriend, Justin Aarons. All family deceased._

_Appearance: Blonde hair, brown eyes, 5' 10" (hair changed to brown)_

_Biography: Very little is known about Ms. Parks childhood, except that she was good friends with Alan Smith, who became her personal assistant. Ms. Parks is the supposed inventor of the first publicly used time machine. She made it when she was fourteen. There were many kidnap and assassination attempts on Ms. Parks seeing as she is the most valuable person in time travel, and the head of Time inc. To protect herself she invented a golden triangle shaped charm that, when put on, will give her new memories. She was sent to the year 1732 with her new memories and is protected by time police._

Sarah clutched the small charm at her neck. It was the same as the one described on the paper.

"We were right!" she heard Alan say, "It wasn't 1732, but 1985!"

Sarah noticed that "1985" was scrawled in messy handwriting across the empty space at the bottom.

"So," Sarah said slowly, "I'm not really me, but...I'm her?"

"Yes!" Alan spun Sarah around to face him, "I can't believe I didn't recognize her! But, this is a considerable improvement over Ms. Parks," he said snobbishly.

"What do we do?" John said.

"Hold her ransom?" Alan suggested.

"And how do we contact the police?" John asked.

"We don't!" Alan said, "We wait for them to come here!"

"What do you think would happen if we took the necklace off of her?" John peered at the necklace.

"All of her memories would come back!" Alan stepped back, "So no taking it off!"

"Why?" John asked.

"Because!" Alan said, "As soon as we do, she's going to slap me, I'd bet my life on it!"

John laughed. Sarah dropped to the floor.

"I...I..." but she wasn't sure what to say.

"Hey," Alan knelt next to her, "If it makes you feel any better, I like you better than Ms. Parks."

"It said you were her best friend," Sarah looked up at him.

"No," Alan said, "She was my best friend, I was her sidekick. And then her assistant, and then her worst enemy."

"Oh," Sarah was stunned, "Okay."

"This is so great," John smiled.

"Wait a second!" Sarah sat up abruptly, "I had a boyfriend!"


	10. Chapter nine

Chapter nine

"Typical," John shook his head, "A girl finds out that she's a different person and the first thing she asks about is the boyfriend."

"But seriously," Sarah said excitedly, "I have a boyfriend?"

"Justin Aarons!" Alan snarled.

"So you don't like him?" Sarah asked.

"Like him?" he laughed, "I hate him!"

"Why?" Sarah sat on the couch.

"He was a jerk," Alan said.

"What about me? What was I like?" Sarah said quickly. Alan looked at her sadly.

"You were cruel and heartless," he said coldly. Sarah's jaw dropped.

"Was not!" she said.

"You read the paper!" he said, "I was her assistant! I followed her around with a clipboard and took notes! I know her better than anyone else!"

"Then how come you didn't remember who I was?" Sarah smiled.

"She had blonde hair," Alan said indignantly, "Yours is brown. And besides, I never wanted to remember her again."

"So I was cruel and heartless?" Sarah asked.

"Very," he said, "You hated everyone. Hated me. Hated Justin. Hated all of your workers. Hated them."

"Why?" Sarah wondered.

"Because they hated her," Alan said, "Except for Justin. He worshipped her."

"She hated her boyfriend?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"Then why did she keep him around?"

"Company, I guess. He followed her around like a puppy dog. Stood right behind her next to me, constantly. And besides, she needed someone to kiss."

"Gross," Sarah and John said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise.

"Here's a picture," John handed her a picture from the folder.

In the center was Sarah, only she had white blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail. She was talking into a microphone on a stage. A few feet behind her was a younger Alan who was looking at the sky with a bored expression. Right next to Sarah was a boy with gold/brown, short, curly hair.

"That's Justin," Alan pointed to him.

"I don't like the look of him," Sarah said.

"You know," Alan smiled, "Ms. Parks invented that necklace to make herself very different. She succeeded."

"Good," Sarah looked up at Alan, "I don't want to be cold and heartless."

"It's strange," Alan said, "how many times I've heard that."

"So," Sarah flipped the picture around in her hand, "Where did you get this profile thing?"

"We hacked Time Incorporateds website," Alan grinned, "And we got as much information as possible, then stuffed it into that filing cabinet. In there is a folder for me, John, James, Will, and everyone else on our team and others. As well as people who have previously helped us out."

"Like who?" Sarah asked.

"Old friends," Alan said absentmindedly, "like Mel."

"Don't talk about Mel," John said abruptly.

"Fine," Alan said, "I won't talk about Mel. How about George, Analie, Nanalia, Katherine, David, and Joseph."

"I miss Nanalia," John said.

"You miss Mel," Alan smiled.

"I thought you said we weren't going to talk about Mel," John said.

"Who's Mel?" Sarah asked.

"Old friend," Alan said, "Who John refuses to talk about."

"Anyway!" John said loudly, "Now that we have Sarah Parks, we're rich! Let's celebrate!"


	11. Chapter ten

Chapter ten

_Name: Johnathan (last name unknown)_

_Gender: Male_

_Race: White_

_Birthday: October 13, 1989_

_Relationships: Unknown_

_Appearance: Brown hair, brown eyes, 6 feet_

_Biography: Ex-time jumper. Illegal time jumper. Childhood is unkown._

_WANTED FOR_

_Sinking the Titanic_

_Illigal time jumping_

_Kidnapping_

_Stealing_

_Murder_

_Assault_

_Destroying public property_

_Torture_

"Ack! What?! What?! What is it?!" John rolled over in his bed after the packet hit him, "It's three a.m. What do you want?!"

"I've been reading about you guys!" Sarah yelled at him, "Murder?!"

"You wake me up at three a.m. to ask me about what I'm _wanted for_?" John said.

"Well," Sarah said, "_Yeah! Murder!"_

"I was framed," John rolled over into his pillow, "now go away."

"_Okay_," Sarah said, "let's see: Kidnapping, stealing, assault, destroying public property, torture!"

"Explanation: You, food, long story, yes, and remember that little discussion we had about persuading...," John mumbled.

"That's not an explanation," Sarah said. John rolled over.

"I kidnapped you, I stole food," he said, "There! Explanations!"

"What about the other three?" Sarah asked.

"I don't want to talk about those," John said, "Now go away!"

"Fine!" Sarah stormed out, "But I'll be back!"

_Name: Alan Smith_

_Gender: Male_

_Race: White_

_Birthday: April 10, 1993_

_Relationships: Orphaned, (CLASSIFIED)(CLASSIFIED)_

_Appearance: Brown hair, 5' 6", brown eyes_

_Biography: Alan Smith is Sarah Parks personal assistant. He is also h(CLASSIFIED) r(CLASSIFIED)(CLASSIFIED)Alan was the first known person to travel through time._

_WANTED FOR_

_Illegal time jumping_

_Kidnapping_

_Stealing_

_Murder_

_Destroying public property_

_Assasination attempt_

"What!" John said angrily.

"What are these classified circles on Alan's paper?" Sarah asked.

"You came here to ask me about _Alan's _paper?" John asked.

"Yes," Sarah said simply.

"He doesn't know!" John yelled back, "Leave me alone!"

"And what about this?!" she threw another folder down on top of him. John looked at it.

"Oh," John said, "That."

"Yeah," Sarah said furiously, "_that!_"

"Well," John said, "about _that_..."


	12. Chapter eleven

**A/N: I know, I'm putting chapters up fast, but I want to finish this before I forget everything!**

Chapter eleven

"You're going to teach me how to use a gun?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," John said.

"A _real_ gun?" Sarah clarified.

"_Yes_," John said, "Would you like me to demonstrate first?"

"Yeah," Sarah stepped back about ten feet.

John pointed the gun, casually, at a bulls eye across the large yard.

"Cover your ears," he said then he pulled the trigger and a crack sounded through the air. The bullet shot a small hole near the center of the target. "There," he said, "Now it's your turn." He handed the gun to Sarah.

"Are you serious?" Sarah said.

"Yes," John insisted.

"Why?" Sarah took a step away from the gun.

"Because," John said, "I think it would make you feel better after seeing that picture this morning."

"You think it would be better if I could use a gun?" Sarah asked, "Why? Are you suicidal?"

"You seem to forget I'm the one holding the gun," John said.

"Fine," Sarah reached toward the gun tentatively.

"Okay," John put it in her right hand and aimed it, "Hold it in this hand and shoot."

Sarah tried to shoot with one hand and the bullet missed the target by about five feet.

"Okay," Sarah switched the gun to both hands, "let me try that again."

She pulled the trigger and the bullet shot straight through the center of the target.

"Oh my god," John said quietly, "Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Sarah just stared at the gun in her hand.

"Um," she thought, "7-11?"

"That was amazing!" Will and Charlie came running up.

"John is either a really good teacher," Charlie said, "which is highly unlikely, or you're amazing!"

"Thanks!" Sarah said breathlessly.

"Good job!" Will ruffled her hair, "Even I couldn't shoot that well when I started out!"

Then Alan, Robbie, and James came up as well.

"Woah!" James smiled, "Good job, kid!"

Robbie grinned in agreement and gave her a thumbs up.

"Thank goodness your not Ms. Parks," Alan patted her on the shoulder, "Or that gun would be pointed at me."

Sarah looked down at the gun in her hand.

"Here," she handed it back to John, "I don't want to have a gun, even if it would make me feel better about that picture."

"What picture?" Alan asked.

"You know what picture," John said darkly.

"Oh! _That_ picture!" Alan said.

Robbie looked up at them questioningly. Sarah took the picture out of her pocket and showed it to Robbie. Robbie's eyes widened then narrowed and he glared at John.

"Let me see," Charlie snatched it from his hand, "What is this?"

The picture showed Sarah with her blonde hair crouched on the stage she was on in the other picture. Her hair was falling out of it's ponytail and she looked as though she had fallen over and was getting up again. People in the audience looked panicked. This picture was taken from the side and you could see the trees on the other side of the stage where Alan was dissappearing, and standing next to him was John, James, and Robbie. John was pointing a gun straight at Sarah.

"How come we havn't seen this before?" Will asked accusingly.

"You would have complained," Alan said.

"Robbie looks like your mini," Charlie said to James.

"Well," James said, "He is my cousin."

"Did John explain this picture to you?" Alan asked Sarah.

"He said you guys were hired to kill me," Sarah said.

"If it makes you feel any better," Alan said, "I didn't approve of it."

"Well it doesn't make me feel any better!" Sarah said angrily.

"The people who hired us were after Alan," John said, "And if we killed you then they said they would leave him alone."

"That doesn't make me feel any better," Sarah said again.

"Sarah..." John put his hand on her shoulder but she pulled away quickly.

"You of all people aren't going to help," Will put his arm around Sarah's shoulder and lead her away. And, although Sarah didn't see it, Will turned his head and smiled as though to say "I win" and John pointed the gun at him as though to say "For now."


	13. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve

"You're leaving Saturday night," Charlie told Sarah, "That's when Marty is leaving. We have to send you back with him and all your stuff because if we don't all of time might come apart."

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"That necklace," Charlie said.

"And how did you find out that Marty was leaving on Saturday?" Sarah asked.

"Well," Charlie said, "Unlike you, I'm alowed to leave the property."

Sarah glared at him as he walked away.

John found Sarah in the kitchen the next morning, making breakfast.

"What are you doing in my kitchen?" he asked.

"Since I last checked, it's not your kitchen," Sarah answered.

"And it's not yours either," John said.

"And neither is this house," Sarah said, "So you have no right to boss me around."

"It's not your house either," John said, "you don't live here."

"And it's not Alan's house," Sarah said, "Or James', or Charlie's, or Will's, and certainly not Robbie's, and, according to the phone book and the guys at the cafe, this house doesn't exist." She grinned.

"You've left the house?" John's jaw dropped.

"What?" Sarah asked, "You didn't notice?"

She walked away triumphantly.

The next day, Thursday, Alan solved a rubix cube in under 30 seconds. Will beat that by about 9 seconds.

"How do you do that?" Sarah asked.

"Practice," Will answered, "And determination to beat Alan."

Sarah laughed.

And Sarah was actually starting to have fun.

_My entire life,_ she thought, _was, or is, a lie. Literally. Everything was made up, even my parents. I don't want to go back. I could have way more fun here!_

"John," she said, "I'm not leaving."

"Oh yes you are!" John said.

"No," Sarah said, "I'm not."

"What are you talking about?" he said.

"I don't want to leave," she said, "And go back to the lie's in 1985."

"Well," John said, "That's just to bad. You have to go back. Do you want to risk all of time falling apart?"

"Yes," Sarah said.

"You're leaving!" he said.

"Persuade me," Sarah said. John stared at her for a second. Then smiled.

"I couldn't torture you," John said.

"And why not?" Sarah asked.

"You're Sarah Parks," he said, "I would get shot in the back before I could even start."

"That's not why," A quiet voice said. John spun around.

"Robbie? You spoke!" John cried.

"Go Robbie!" Sarah smiled.

"You don't want to torture her because you like her," Robbie said.

"You start to talk and you say nonsense like that?" John said furiously.

"It's not nonsense," Robbie smiled, "it's true, you care about her. I even care about her. I mean, who wouldn't?"

"Look who's decided to suddenly become a chatter box," John turned away.

"There was never a reason to talk before," Robbie said.

"And this is a reason?" John said angrily.

"Yep!" Robbie smiled.

"I like this kid," Sarah pointed to Robbie, "Maybe you should listen to him more."

And Sarah was still determined to stay. And then came Friday night. And it all crumbled to bits.


	14. Chapter thirteen

**A/N: Chapter thirteen, unlucky number, ooooo, this works out perfectly...**

Chapter thirteen

Will lead Sarah into the DeLorean double. He sat in the drivers seat and she sat in the passengers seat.

"This," he pointed to three dates at the front of the car, "Is where you've been,where you are, and where you're going. A very helpful feature."

"I can see how it would be," Sarah said.

"And this," he pointed to the flux capaciter, "Is the flux capaciter. It makes time travel possible."

"I know," Sarah said abruptly, "I don't know how, but I do."

At this point, the two of them had leaned closer in the car and were looking at the flux capaciter.

"I suppose," Will said, "From being around us, you're picking up some of Sarah Parks information."

"I can see how that makes sense," Sarah was only inches from his face, "but I hope I don't...turn back into...Sarah Parks."

An inch separated them now, but Will closed that gap quickly. He pulled Sarah across the seats by her waist and kissed her.

"Don't," Sarah pushed him away, "this isn't a good idea."

"Is that going to stop you?" Will responded.

"No," Sarah smiled.

So, for a moment, they just kissed each other. Then Will pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" Sarah asked confused.

"This," he pointed to the skin at her waist and Sarah saw what he meant. A small, square, red sticker.

"What?" Sarah gasped.

"Another team of time jumpers," Will said quickly, "called The Dragons, are paying me 5,000 dollars to kill you. So here it is, I'm killing you. I put it on you about 30 seconds ago. It takes 30 seconds for the poison to enter your system. If you had taken it off before the 30 second mark you would have lived, but it's too late now."

Sarah gaped at him.

"And," he continued, "you're going to get weaker until you die in 30 minutes. You no longer have the energy to scream, or move."

And Sarah could tell he was right. She felt limp and could barely speak or move. Will opened the door and climbed out. As he did, Sarah slid to the floor of the car and her head rested on the seat.

"I truly am sorry," Will said, "I really do like you, but I have no choice." And he closed the door. Sarah leaned against the door. the window was above her. If anyone looked through it, they wouldn't be able to see her, they would have to look through the window across from her. She couldn't call for help and she didn't hear anything for ten minutes.

"Sarah!" someone called her name from far away. She heard it again and again: "Sarah!" They were looking for her.

_I'm here,_ she thought, _I'm right here! Help me!_

Five more minutes passed as she heard her name being called, then the garage door slid open.

"I can't believe you lost her," she heard Alan say.

"I didn't lose her!" Johnathan protested.

"She was your responsibility!" They weren't moving farther into the garage.

"It's not my fault!" Johnathan yelled.

"If we find her," Alan said, "and she has any harm to her, then you will be fired."

Sarah saw a light from a flashlight moving up the stairs. Behind it was Alan's dark silhouette. He checked the upper rooms then walked back to Johnathan at the door.

"You can't honestly kick me out," Johnathan said.

"Watch me," and they left.

_No! I'm right here! Look in the car you stupid, stupid boys!_

Five more minutes passed and she could still hear them searching.

Johnathan and Alan, meanwhile, were at the front door to the house. Alan paced up and down the sidewalk. John stood on the front steps.

"James is double searcing the house," John said, "And Charlie and Will are double searching the yard. We aren't going to find her, Alan."

"Don't say that," Alan said.

"Why do you care about her anyway?" John said.

"Why do you?" Alan stopped pacing abruptly then began again and said in a quiet whisper, "I've always cared. I always have. But I was just the little assistant boy who walked behind her with a clipboard and wrote down every little thing she did. She hated me just like she hated everyone else in the world."

"And now she does care," John said softly, "that necklace gave her the ability to care."

Robbie turned the corner and walked up to Johnathan and Alan.

"Robbie!" John turned to him, "Where've you been? Go double check the garage!"

Robbie ran across the yard to the garage and flung open the garage. He turned on his flashlight and pointed it toward the cars in the center. He walked the the passenger door of the DeLorean and shone the light through the window. And there, on the other side of the car, looking peaceful, but looking dead, was Sarah. He rushed to the other side of the car and flew the flashlight down. He flung opent the door and Sarah fell back into his arms. From the light of the discarded flashlight, he could see her eyes move to look at his horrified face. And he heard her whisper his name so soft, it could have been confused with the wind.

"Robbie," she said.

"Sarah!" his voice was hoarse.

"Help me," her eyes closed and her head rolled to the side.

"JOHNATHAN!" Robbie ran from the garage, "HELP!"

"Robbie?" Johnathan and Alan ran toward him, "You found her?"

"Yes!" Robbie led them to Sarah's limp body.

"Sarah?" John dropped down beside her and clutched her hand, "Robbie, go get my first aid kit."

Robbie dashed away.

"Alan," John said quickly, "Scan her."

"For what?" Alan said desperately.

"Anything dangerous!" John said exasperatedly.

Alan took out his scanner and tapped some buttons then held it out in front of him. He moved it across Sarah and shook his head.

"Nothing," he said.

"Which means," John said quietly, "It's a red sticker."

Alan stared at him, horrified.

"Who?" he choked out.

"Scan for human activity," John ordered as he searched Sarah for the red sticker. Alan touched a button on the scanner then ran it over the inside of the DeLorean.

"Sarah and Will are all over this car," he said slowly as he turned the scanner back to Sarah, "And Will is all over Sarah."

"I'll kill him," John found the sticker and pulled it off as Robbie, James, and Charlie rushed in.

"What happened?" Charlie panted as Robbie handed John his first aid kit.

"Will," Alan said simply.

"Will?" Charlie blinked, "What do you mean?"

John held up the red sticker and Alan held out his scanner in answer. Charlie said nothing.

"John?" her voice could barely be heard.

"Sarah!" John gasped.

"I...can't move," Sarah blinked. John pulled a white sticker from his first aid kit and put it on Sarah's skin.

"Healing sticker. See, we're going to save you," John swallowed, "It's going to be okay. Do you trust me?" Sarah blinked again.

"No," she said simply. John rolled his head back.

"You shouldn't," he said softly, "Most of the time. But now, believe in me! You'll be okay!"

"No," she said once more.

For the first time sense Sarah had met him, Alan looked his age. His eyes were wide and frightened and he looked small from fear. Sarah shook her head.

"Save your energy," John pulled Sarah into his arms and held her against his chest. She was cold.

"I remember," Sarah said feebly.

"Remember what?" Robbie asked.

"Everything," her voice faded and her head fell back onto John's arm. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Sarah?"


	15. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen

James carried Sarah to the house. The others followed behind. Sarah was set on the couch and as she was, Will walked in.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You should know," John said angrily.

"Why on Earth should I know?" Will said.

"You did this to her," John said, "And you know what that means? You have ten seconds to run. Nine, eight, seven, six..."

Will shot from the room but Robbie caught him and dragged him back in. Robbie held Will's hands behind his back.

"She's already dead John," Will said furiously, "There's nothing you could have done and catching me will do nothing else either!"

"Oh?" John smiled, "You say she's dead?"

As though on cue, Sarah rolled over on the couch.

"What's with all the yelling?" she asked, "I'm trying to sleep..." She saw Will and for a moment she just stared at him. Then she practically flew from the couch towards him. John caught her in mid-air.

"I'll KILL him!" Sarah screeched. She struggled against John's grip and kicked out at Will.

"Why are you acting...strong all of a sudden?" John asked.

"Why?" Sarah turned on him, "Why? Because of you and your stupid healing stickers!!"

She kicked John in the leg.

"Ow!" John tried to keep a proper grip on her, "My stupid healing stickers and I just saved your life!"

"And did this!!" Sarah held out the necklace around her neck. Three lines were coming from the center like the flux capaciter and they were glowing brightly.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Sarah Parks!" Sarah yelled, "I can remember everything!"

"That's not good!" Alan ran from the room, "ROBBIE! Put Will in the basement!"

Robbie did as he was told.

"LET ME GO!" Sarah struggled wildly in John's arm.

"So," John said conversationally, "Are you Sarah Parks now?"

"No," Sarah said, "I still have my personality but I can remember Sarah Parks stuff!"

"Okay, okay," John said, "Stop struggling!"

"I will not stop until you let me go!" she screeched.

"I still don't understand," John said, "Why are you so...violent."

"Have you ever met Sarah Parks?" Sarah asked.

"No," John said, "Only you."

"LET ME GO!!" Sarah broke free from his arms and ran swiftly up to her room where she slammed the door shut. John didn't follow.

Sarah felt better the next morning and sat on the front doorstep during sun rise. Alan joined her.

"You remember everything?" he asked softly.

"Most of it," Sarah said, "And I know why you're scared of her. And I understand why you betrayed her."

"Yeah," Alan said, "I havn't seen her for a year."

"I've been in 1985 for six months," Sarah said.

"Yeah," Alan said again.

"I have to leave today?" Sarah asked.

"Yes," Alan said.

"I don't want to," Sarah said.

"Too bad," Alan smiled, "You have to go."

"Why?" she asked.

"Well," Alan said, "That necklace and you were programmed never to leave 1985 and sending you back in the same way you came here will sort of reverse you coming here. But you have to leave the same way with everything you came here with, no more, no less."

"Or what?"

"All of time could fall apart."

"Could?"

"Yes," Alan said, "Could."

John gave Sarah back her bag and her original clothes. After she had got changed they walked to the garage. Sarah got into John's car and he pulled out. They drove across the grass because there wasn't a driveway. And it looked like she was going to leave easily, until a person stepped out in front of John's car and pointed a gun straight at them.

"Get out!" Justin Aarons yelled, "And get away from her!"


	16. April Fools!

Chapter fifteen

And then a bomb dropped on them and they all died.

THE END

Happy April Fools Day


	17. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen

"Here," John handed Sarah a gun.

"Am I really going to need this?" Sarah asked.

"Possibly," John got out of the car with his gun pointed at Justin. Sarah followed him but didn't point the gun.

"Give her to me," Justin said angrily.

"I can't do that, Justin," John said.

"Give her to me," Justin pointed his gun at Sarah, "Or I'll shoot her."

"You would rather have her dead then with us?" John asked.

"Yes," Justin said.

"You wouldn't shoot her anyway," John said.

"Maybe not," Justin's eyes darted from Sarah to the darkness behind her and re-aimed his gun, "But I _will_ shoot him."

Alan also had a gun pointed at Justin.

"Get out of here, Aarons," he said.

"No!" Justin yelled, "Not unless Sarah is with me."

"We have to take her back to 1985," John said.

"I can do that," Justin said.

"We have to get her there now!" John said, "With the time machine she came here in."

"I can do that," Justin repeated.

"Hold on!" Sarah yelled. She was looking down at her necklace, which was glowing again. It stopped quickly and Sarah looked back up with a smirk on her face.

"Justin," She said with a voice that didn't belong to Sarah Parker, "Do you remember this boy?" She pointed her gun at Alan, "Silly little boy! Stupid little boy!" She advanced on Alan. His eyes widened with fear and he dropped his gun.

"Sarah? Parks?" He said quietly.

"I told you Alan!" She screamed, "Not to put the healing stickers on me! I told you this would might happen!"

"What's happened?" John asked.

"Sarah!" Justin smiled.

"The healing stickers have messed with the necklace and she's going to continually change from Parks to Parker," Alan sounded terrified.

"Alan, Alan, Alan," Sarah shook her head, "I told you!" She put the gun to his head.

"It wasn't me!" Alan yelled suddenly, "He put the stickers on you!" Alan pointed to John. Sarah turned abruptly and pointed the gun at John.

"Ah," she said, "Yes, of course! Johnathan! The boy without a last name! The boy who sunk the Titanic! The boy who tried to KILL ME!"

"I'm sorry Ms. Parks," John said, "If I had known you acted like this, I would have tried harder!"

Sarah fired but John was ready and ducked to the ground. Justin fired, too, but John was already in the car.

"Alan!" he shouted, "We need Sarah Parker back!"

"I don't control that," Alan yelled.

But then Sarah looked down again. The necklace was glowing. When she looked up she looked terrified.

"That was so weird," she said. Justin fired again.

"Sarah!" John stretched his hand out. Sarah took it and climbed into the car. John took off across the lawn toward the road and almost ran over Justin who jumped to the side.

"I'll get you!" he screeched.


	18. Chapter sixteen

Chapter sixteen

John parked just outside of the town square. Then he and Sarah got out and ran through the storm to the street where the real time machine was and crouched behind a bench.

"I'm don't want to go!" Sarah yelled over the storm.

"You have to!" John pushed her, "Go!"

The time machine was coming at them. Sarah shook her head but stretched out her hand and then she was lying in the middle of the street. It was surprisingly queit around her. She was back in 1985.

"Oh my god!" She got up and ran to JCPenny as fast as she could. She ran behind herself who was slinking across the parking lot and rushed inside. She leaned against the window and watched all of the happenings outside. She saw Marty run up to Doc Brown and find out he wasn't really dead. Sarah felt relieved. She turned around and walked to the counter. She set her bag down and looked at the book she had been reading. Peter Pan.

"I'm Wendy!" She laughed, "Caught up in an adventure with a bunch of lost boys! Oh god!" She shook her head.

"Sarah?"

Sarah jumped and looked around. Standing among the clothes rack was John.

"John?" Sarah jumped up.

"Oh," he said, "I haven't seen you in four months! It's good to see your face!"

"It's good to see _my_ face?" Sarah said surprised.

"Yes," John hugged her, "I'm sorry!"

"Four months can apparently change a person!" Sarah said.

"Yeah," he laughed, "So time didn't fall apart? That's good! That means we did everything right!"

"But Alan said I had to take no more than what I came there with," Sarah said.

"Yeah? Why?" John asked. Sarah smiled and took the picture from her pocket.

"And yet," she said, "Time didn't fall apart! I didn't have to leave!"

"I guess not!" John laughed.

"So," Sarah said, "Do I still have to go home?" John laughed once more then got down on one knee.

"Sarah?" he asked, "Will you travel through time with me?"

"No duh!" she said, "What about the others?"

"They'll be with us!" John said.

"Okay!" Sarah smiled, "Let's go!"

THE END

...Of part one


	19. epilogue

Ah, look at how far Sarah has come. Okay, perhaps not that far.

Perhaps you think this is a nice little ending to the story. Well, it's not! Part two is up now. You have to read it, there are so many unanswered questions! Okay, maybe not that many. But anyway, you want to know who Mel is don't you? And you want to know all about how she knows Marty McFly don't you?


End file.
